Abstract - Unit of Behavioral Management The Unit of Behavioral Management aims to optimize the psychological health of nonhuman primates maintained for breeding and research at the TNPRC. Key to program success is the integration of the Behavioral Management Unit with the Units of Clinical and Research Medicine, Animal Resources, Compliance and Training, and the Institutional Animal and Care and Use Committee. The program is overseen by a behavioral scientist and implemented by dedicated behavioral management personnel. In addition, the program is heavily supported by the Unit of Animal Resources. Animal Care Technicians perform essential duties including implementation of feeding enrichment and inanimate enrichment, as well as the distribution and replacement of structures, devices, and toys. Progress and future aims are extensive and articulated in the Research Strategy section. There are several central themes of the program. The program places primary emphasis on social housing to meet the psychological needs of nonhuman primates. Formation of pairs, new groups and changes in group membership are extensively monitored and documented for future assessment. There is substantial investment in caging and enclosure features to support social housing. Inanimate enrichment elements include feeding enrichment, structural enhancements, manipulable objects, enrichment devices, and destructible material. Positive reinforcement training is implemented by behavioral management personnel, who also teach techniques to Animal Care staff toward both specific practical goals and also to incorporate positive reinforcement principles in their daily work. Behavioral management personnel employ positive reinforcement training to support research and husbandry procedures and as an intervention for behavioral problems. The behavioral management program is designed with an eye toward preventing behavioral problems from developing, but animals that do exhibit psychological distress are treated through an amplification of inanimate enrichment, human interactions and positive reinforcement training, adjustment of social dynamics, and pharmacological means in the rare event this it is necessary. Other special populations have been identified and their management is formally tailored to their unique needs. The behavioral management program is heavily guided by objective metrics, retrospective and prospective assessments, and formal research. Process improvements are identified in order to achieve goals such as 1) broadening our ability to collect robust data to guide program refinements, 2) increase productivity, 3) increase objective guidance toward refinements in program elements, especially social housing, and 4) increased involvement of properly trained animal care personnel in social monitoring and positive reinforcement training. As another example, the adoption of Labkey as the platform for the new Animal Records Database will advance the integration of behavioral information into records of animals? health and research use.